Reading Her Mind
by trycee
Summary: The Sixth Extinction, Season 7. Scully comes back from Africa and goes to Mulder's bedside. Short Story. Drama/Angst/Comfort/with a little humor thrown in for fun.


**Reading Her Mind**

**by Trycee**

**Season 7: The Sixth Extinction. Mulder is able to read minds, so the symbol { } indicates a persons inner thoughts that he can read. This is the thoughts Scully has when she enters Mulder's room.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

Mulder was strapped to the bed unable to move, staring up at the ceiling, unable to still his thoughts. His mind was cluttered from the traffic that raced through his mind. There were multiple voices transmitting and there was a non-stop mechanical shrill that perforated his brain, slicing into him. He was sedated which calmed his erratic violent impulses but it did nothing for the voices, they kept coming. He was lost in a fog, unable to help himself.

"I need to see him," Scully's calm voice cut through the cloud. Her hand was raised as she pointed in his direction. _**{WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS HE!}**_, she screamed internally.

Mulder turned his head slightly. He could barely make out a group of people but he knew Scully was there. She was standing with two police officers who'd been guarding Mulder's door along with his current doctor. He couldn't move his head to see them but he could hear their thoughts.

_**{He's a goner, lady your too late.}**_

_**{Oh God, Oh God...Please...Please...Let him be okay...God, I'll do anything...Please Mulder hold on...I'm coming...I need to see him...Let me through...I need to see him...}**_

Scully glanced over to Mulder and then back to the doctor. She was well aware of the two officers standing behind her.

_**{Look you fucking asshole, I need to see him...Don't make me hurt you...because I will...}**_

_**{I'd like to tackle her...among other things...}, **_one officer thought with his hand was out stretched near his gun_**, **_ready for any sudden moves. He was unaware that Scully was an FBI agent._**  
**_

The other guard's eyes were on the open room with Mulder just beyond. He could hear the low drone of the sports scores from a far off television set._** {I'm missing the season opener for this shit}**__**  
**_

The doctor dressed in a long white coat smiled. "Oh...Skinner said you'd be coming."

_**{There's nothing you can do...He's a fucking vegetable.}**_

Scully glanced again from the doctor to Mulder._** {I need him.**.._}

Mulder knew that Scully was listening to the doctor speak but he couldn't hear the doctor's voice anymore, it was too fuzzy. Surprisingly though, he could still hear Scully's voice clearly while the rest were fading into the background. "Something happened and I was out of town. I'm his physician...Dr. Dana Scully..."

_**{Please Mulder...hold on...Please for me...**__}_

The doctor nodded to the two officers, letting them know she was cleared to visit. {_**His physician...ahem...**_}

The doctor walked off down the hall not looking back. Scully turned in his direction as she stepped slowly into the room, carefully. _**{Oh Mulder...they have you tied down...Mulder...I'm here now...I'm here...}**_ The security guards closed Mulder's hospital door behind her leaving them alone.

Mulder couldn't move but he noticed that the cloud of voices and the deadening shrill had suddenly dissipated...all he could hear was Scully's thoughts...{_**Mulder...I'm here...Mulder...Please...Mulder...**_}

Scully placed her hand on his shoulder. "Mulder, it's me..." {_**Mulder...I need you, Mulder...**_}

He could see a look of fear in her eyes. She wore no makeup and there were lines underneath her eyes. He knew she'd come straight from Africa...he knew what she'd found...it was pushed back in her thoughts just beyond her fears for him. She leaned over him right above his face so he could see her clearly. He could see her lip quiver. {_**Control...I need to maintain control...**_}, she said to herself. {_**Dana...he needs you to stay in control...Mulder...please don't leave me...**_}. "I know that you can hear me...If you could give me a sign...", she said, as her face reddened and she began to tear-up. "What I found...", she said as her lips quivered. "I think that if you know...", she said as her voice cracked. "That you could find a way to hold on..."

{_**Don't you dare leave me now Mulder...I never got the chance to tell you how I feel about you...Mulder...please...hold on for me..**_.}

"I need you to hold on...", she said in a whisper. {_**For me...for us, Mulder...US...**_}

"I...I found a key..._The_ key," she said as her voice trembled. "To every question that has ever been asked...", her voice continued to crack. "It's a puzzle...but the pieces are there for us to put together..." {_**Together Mulder...without you...how can I continue? I love you so much...**_}

Mulder can see a single tear forming in the corner of her eyes. "And I know that it can save you," she said with her voice shaking..._**{I need to save you Mulder...Please don't leave me...}**_

"If you can just hold on", she spoke in a whisper. _**{For us Mulder...so there can be an US...}**_

Scully looked over Mulder, scanning his face and chest. _**{I need to hear your voice Mulder...I need you to respond...}**_

Mulder could see the pain in her face, she was visibly shaken.

"Mulder," she said lovingly in a whisper, as she placed her soft hand over his thicker hand, rubbing her finger's over his hand. _**{Feel my touch Mulder...Feel it...Feel me Mulder...I'm here...I'm here...and I need you more than you'll ever know...}**_

A single tear trailed down her cheek. "Please," She cried in a whisper, looking him over as she breathed heavily. "Hold on..." _**{Hold on to US Mulder...Please...If you could bring me back from the brink of death just with your presence and voice...I'm hoping I can do the same...Just grab on to that hope, Mulder...and hold on to my voice...my touch...my presences...}**_

The door swung open and one of the security guards could see Scully leaning over Mulder. _**{Ooh, nice view...}, **_the guard thought."Ugh...the doctor would like to talk with you about his...his...whatever...", he said, gesturing to Mulder.

"Okay," she sighed. _**{Damn...not now, I need a sign from Mulder that he's okay...}**_ "I'll be right back, Mulder...I promise, I'm not going anywhere...Not until Skinner gets here..."

She gripped his hand and squeezed, a tear still lingered in the corner of her pupils. {_**I love you so much Mulder...So much I can barely breath without you...Hold on for me...Please...}**_

_**{I don't want to let go...} **_Scully let go of her grasp on Mulder's hand and turned away. _**{God...for me...this one time...Please...I need a miracle...}.**_

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED: THANKS!**


End file.
